


Waterfalls and Cryonis

by shaniacbergara



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Deaf Link (Legend of Zelda), F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, it might be sexy who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniacbergara/pseuds/shaniacbergara
Summary: After Calamity Ganon, Link wonders where he belongs. The answer is, wherever he fits.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Roaming

After, Link isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He spends time in the castle, but there are so few people willing to venture there after it had been corrupted for a century that there’s no one to talk to. There’s Zelda, but she’s focused as ever, pushing towards the rebuilding efforts.

“My father would have wanted Hyrule fixed as soon as possible.” She assures him, and Link wonders if he ought to tell her about seeing her father’s spirit up on the Great Plateau. He wonders if the Temple of Time is in Zelda’s grand rebuilding plans, but decides it’s better not to ask. Asking takes so much effort, anyway. 

There’s an unspoken...something, between him and Zelda. It’s been so long, with Link asleep and Zelda trapped holding Ganon at bay. He wishes he could ask her about those days, but with so many missing friends between them, it’s hard to broach the subject. So instead, he remains, faithful to her, guarding her when she requests it, and advising her when she needs it, telling her what different parts of Hyrule are like, describing what the world has become since she’s been away. 

And in the days when he’s not needed, he roams, brings her back her favorite flowers from places he knows he can find them. Seeking out Lynels to make sure they’re not rampaging wildly into towns, checking on Bokoblin encampments, catching horses. He doesn’t venture where he knows he’d like to, he keeps a nomadic mindset, stopping for nights at a stable if it gets too late, keeping his mind from cool blue stones and babbling streams as much as he can.

“I think I’d like to go to Kakariko Village.” Zelda tells him one afternoon. They’re in the kitchen, Link having just cooked up a stamina elixir for her, she’s been looking drawn and exhausted, and he could hardly blame her. She’d been working so hard. 

“Why?” Link signs, curiously. Zelda looks at him, expecting him to read the answer on her face. “Why?” He signed again, when he wasn’t able to find a coherent response in her furrowed brow.

“I think I’d like to talk to Impa. I think she could help us, after all, her village has been largely untouched by Ganon’s destruction, or at least, so you’ve told me.” Link nods, and considers this for a moment. Maybe that would be a good idea, Impa could probably help Zelda far more than Link could. But what would that leave Link to do? 

They leave the following day, setting out on horseback. Thankfully, they meet very little trouble along the way. Link teaches Zelda some of the finer points of stealth, while Zelda tries to coax him into eating a lizard raw. It’s fun, this banter. Zelda is beautiful, and silly, and brilliant. Link feels like any past iteration of the heroes that protected these great, beautiful princesses, queens, would have easily fallen in love and lived happily ever after with them. But a punch on the arm, and friendly hug, was all Link could bear. Perhaps there was too much between them, perhaps a hundred years, lost loved ones, and destruction got in the way of any hope either of them had in being intimate with anyone. Maybe their friendship was what they needed. Maybe.

Link grins broadly as they canter into Kakariko. He greets Dorian and Pikango, and they greet him back, signing a hello and a how are you, and Link finds himself remarkably grateful that they don’t bother with words when it comes to him. The Skeikah have always understood him more than Hylians. 

“Master Link!” Paya calls from the top of the steps. She hurries down, and somehow turns redder than usual when she sees Zelda atop her white horse. Link had rescued it, travelling to Sefulah hill once they’d been reunited to catch it for her. It had been far happier to see Zelda than it had been to see Link.

“Good evening, Paya!” Link smiles, hopping off of his own horse with ease. “This is Queen Zelda, she’s come to speak with Impa.” Paya hides her face behind her hands, seemingly unable to look Zelda in the eye. She’d gotten used to Link, after a few visits and a very awkward conversation about her birthmark in a rather...intimate location, and they’d become a pair of easy friends. 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Zelda graciously adds. Link knows she couldn’t have seen all of the movements his hands made, but hopes she’d gotten the gist. Paya blushes, and Link watches Zelda take her in. Paya is taller than her, but slender when Zelda is strong, Zelda is younger, but confident where Paya is bashful. They patch, and Link’s heart twists into a knot so strong he’s certain it’ll never unravel. Where does he fit?

“It’s an honor...of course.” Paya looks as though she’s mere seconds from running away and jumping into the nearby pond to cool off. 

“We’ll leave you to polish the statues, but could we catch up later?” Link suggests, and Paya looks so grateful she could burst. She nods, and waves them up the stairs. 

Impa is full of wisdom, as per usual, but after a while Link drifts off a little. Impa snarks at him, more than a few times, she was always so full of fire. Link delights in the memories of her he’d had to fight to regain, and smiles at her creased face when she talks, even if he’s more focused on the food and drink in front of him than what she’s actually saying. He tunes back in with a start when he hears Zelda reflect thoughtfully.

“Zora’s Dominion is so far from Hyrule Castle, though. I’d fear to venture that far right now, with so much work to be done in Central Hyrule as it is.” She says, and Link feels like he might need a dip in the pond himself. Paya had returned at some point, and is sitting by the fire, her own food in front of her, and her journal on her knee. She looks at him knowingly. 

“Perhaps you could send an envoy.” Impa remarks, and Link glares daggers at her. 

“I suppose that would be prudent.” Zelda allows, all business, as per usual. “Though I wonder, Impa, if you might allow an envoy of your own, to represent the Sheikah as I rebuild Hyrule.” Impa looks thoughtful.

“Any of my people would be proud to join you.” She decides, and Link believes her, but he worries he knows where this is going.

“Perfect!” Zelda exclaims with the enthusiasm he has always found so infectious. “Then Link will head straight to Zora’s Domain, and Paya will return with me to Hyrule Castle!” 

Both Paya’s and Link’s enthusiastic protestations go unheeded.


	2. Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paya and Link talk. Remember to tell your friends you love them, folks

Paya and Link drink tea together later that night, cross legged in front of the fire in the main square. Link casts an eye toward the goddess statue nearby, remembering the first time he’d visited. It’d always been easy for him to sense the goddess, and he’d been blessed with good luck from her, it seemed. It had upset Zelda, all those years ago, had driven her to make quips, asking if he could hear the voice of the Master Sword. They’d moved past it, and had stayed past it, but Link still felt guilty. 

“Why does she want me?” Paya asks, waving to get Link’s attention. Link merely shrugs.

“You’re wonderful.” He answers simply. “I’d choose you as an envoy, too.” He means it, too. Paya is brilliant, an excellent writer, and familiar with the traditions of the Sheikah, as well as those outside of her small community. She’d do a wonderful job representing the Sheikah.

“Yes but she’s…” Paya blushes. “She’s a queen!” Link nods at that. He raises an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“You’ll be great, don’t sell yourself short.” A cricket flutters nearby, and it goes against all of Link’s instincts to stay still, not to go catch it just in case he might need it. He looks back at Paya to find her biting her lip.

“I just...don’t want to make a fool out of myself.” She looks abashed, and Link can’t help but surge forward. He touches her face, soft against his weathered hands. He looks into her eyes and tries to tell her that it’ll be okay, that this adventure is something she deserves, that she’s worth it. The wriggling fear of where he’s headed to tomorrow gets pushed out of his mind. He leans back again.

“It’ll be good, Paya.” He tells her, and she looks soothed, at least for now. He’d give anything to hear how the conversations go on the way back to Hyrule castle tomorrow, but Impa had promised guards to accompany them, then to return to Kakariko, so as not to delay him. The thought made his stomach flip.

“You didn’t talk much about your visit to Zora’s Domain after you calmed Ruta, you know.” Paya peers at him over the lip of her cup. Link’s tempted to look away and pretend she hadn’t spoken. “Were they cruel? Ungrateful?” Link wishes it was that simple. He blinks, and sees a smile, feels the water buoying him, the crackle of electricity beneath his hands. He shakes his head.

“No, nothing like that.” He’s finished talking, wants to sit and drink his tea, wants to just enjoy her presence like they used to. Things are complicated now, how did things get complicated? Things were meant to get simpler after Ganon. Hadn’t he done enough? Paya looks away, and he follows her gaze to see Zelda waving them back in. Link stands automatically, following royal orders so thoroughly ingrained in his psyche. He pauses when he feels Paya press his hand. He looks at her.

“If it’s good that I’m going, maybe it’ll be good for you, too.” She takes his hand, opens it, and places the tiniest opal inside of it. “For good luck.”

He thanks her, eyes wide, and allows himself to be ushered back into Impa’s house.

They sleep on the upper level, curled up in the cozy house. Link rolls over in the middle of the night to see Zelda and Paya whispering. He grins at Zelda over Paya’s shoulder, and she grins back, relieved. 

Their goodbyes are brief. Zelda wants to get out early, rising before the sun to pack and prepare. They ride together for a while, Link marveling at how hilarious Paya looks on a horse. She’s too tall, and he figures she could have kept up fine on foot, and the image makes him chuckle. Finally, Link has to continue north before turning east, and Paya and Zelda are set to turn west. They dismount to say their farewells.

“I know you’ll be successful, but please send word if you need assistance.” Zelda says, graciously. Link nods. She puts her hands on his shoulders. She’s taller than him, though that wasn’t hard. She smiles at him, and pulls him into an embrace. He squeezes her, and she squeezes him back. “I love you, my friend.” She’s said it before, this comforting something between them strengthens just a little. Link leans back.

“I love you, my friend.” He replies, their custom, and she looks pleased. “I’ll send word when I can.” And he, never one to mince words, swings up on his horse, and speeds off at a gallop.


	3. Shatterback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes for a dive, and doesn't go for a ride

Almost a year ago, now, Link made a promise to himself after leaving Zora’s Domain. The fear he’d felt, climbing Polymus Mountain, sneaking around to collect the shock arrows he’d need to calm Ruta, sprinting up the hill away from the roaring Lynel before throwing himself off of Shatterback Point, plummeting all the way down and diving into the cool water below.. He’d come back, when it was all finished. Secretly, and quietly, to take care of the beast. It was calmer up on Polymus now. He’d promised himself then that he wouldn’t return to this area without taking a dive from Shatterback Point. 

He might as well make good on the promise now. It’s not like he’s putting off anything more important. Certainly not. He surveys the clearing on top of Polymus before heading to the edge of the cliffs. It’s peaceful here now, he knows there are Lynels lurking in some far off hidden places in Hyrule, but this place seems to have been built for peace and tranquility. No roaring, no fire, just a stray fox and the twittering of birds. Link smiles, then peers over the edge of the cliffs. 

Jumping, Link knows, is one of the most frightening things you can do. Link has his paraglider, a gift from the old man, but he won’t use it here, he’ll let himself feel the fall, and just dive. Without thinking too hard or too long, Link takes a running start, points his arms and head toward the ground, and dive.

He’s not sure if this classifies as falling, falling seems to imply that he’ll land, a pile of broken limbs, on hard stone. It’s not flying, not like how he feels jumping feet first off of a high peak and soaring to land lightly on a grassy field. Diving is...something else. 

The water is cold, and it shocks Link’s system when he finally hits. His lungs ache when he surfaces, but he’s smiling. He pulls himself onto a rock, so as not to disturb the trout swimming in the lake, and rings out his hair. He won’t bother getting fully dry, not when Zora’s Domain has so many tempting opportunities, but he lets the sun warm his skin a bit. His eyes are closed, basking. He opens his eyes eventually, and returns to dry land. He’s checking his pockets, making sure nothing was too damaged in the dive, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He knows who it is before he turns around.

“I thought that was you!” Prince Sidon is smiling, and Link’s stomach does backflips. He towers over Link, just as he remembers. He’s grinning from ear to ear, sharp teeth shining, eyes as kind as ever. Link would rather freefall.

“Good afternoon, Prince Sidon.” Link greets him respectfully. He’s here for a mission, he should have just gone straight to the king, rather than let himself be caught acting like a fool. Sidon waves him off.

“Link please, just Sidon.” He insists, and Link can feel his face warming. Sidon holds his gaze, he can’t look away. Sidon, as ever, uses his hands and his mouth at the same time when talking to Link, and Link can’t figure out which to watch. The charm, the guttural tones Link can feel from Sidon’s chest, the ease, he’s going to burst. He wishes there was a bokoblin camp nearby, or a swarm of lizalfos, at least he knows how to handle them. “We weren’t expecting you, but I saw someone plummeting off of Shatterback Point, and I knew it just had to be you!”

“I’m sorry, I would have sent word, but didn’t have time.” Link informs him, trying his level best to ignore the sparkle that gleams from the prince. His eyes widen a fraction, and he looks worried.

“Oh dear, is everything alright?” He asks, and Link realizes his hand is still on his shoulder, because it’s squeezing him, reassuring him. He’s just as quick to reassure the prince.

“Yes, I was sent by Queen Zelda.” He’s unsure how to continue. Should he discuss it now, or wait until he speaks with King Dorephan? Luckily, troublingly, beautifully, Sidon seems to be reading his mind.

“Let me take you to my father, he’ll want to know you’re here.” He turns around, and looks over his shoulder. “Hop on,” He gestures at his own back. Link’s face becomes impossibly warmer, and he remembers gripping onto strong shoulders, the thrill of swimming with him in East Reservoir Lake, the strong arms supporting him after swimming up waterfalls and tumbling back down them. He shakes his head, frantically waving his arms, before gesturing towards what he’s wearing. The full Zora armor, with it, he can swim just as well as the prince. Prince Sidon doesn’t look put out, he’s beaming.

“I can swim with you.” Link clarifies, and Sidon nods.

“Shall we race, then?” And Link knows he can’t beat him, but he’s plunging into the water anyway, and he’s breathless and giddy when Sidon passes him.


	4. The Prince and The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look, im sleepy and theyre gay

They surface in Zora’s Domain, Sidon arriving just a few moments before Link. Link suspects he was slowing himself down on purpose, but he won’t comment on it. Sidon is a prince, after all, despite their...easy rapport. Link wishes he could loosen up, but he had work to do when he first met Sidon, and he has work to do now. Sure, he’s the champion of Hyrule, he wields the sword that seals the darkness, but in reality he’s just a glorified body guard. He’s not from noble stock like Zelda or Urbosa, not a war hero like Revali or Daruk, not as dignified as Mipha...or Sidon. But he could do his job, he would do his job. 

Sidon greets him as Link lands gently in the main square of Zora’s Domain. Swimming up waterfalls is nearly as delightful as diving, something about the magic of the Zora armor pushes him up at thrilling speeds. But-he remembers hurtling up one of the fountains of Hyrule castle, back when it was falling apart, feeling the Guardian’s eyes on his back...probably wasn’t best to think of that now.

“You’ve gotten fast, my friend!” Sidon grabs Link’s shoulder, and Link goes weak at the knees. Goddess, but he was tall, and strong. Link flushes and hopes it can be explained away by the exertion of the race. He smiles.

“Thank you.” He replies, and Sidon beams.

“Where have you been practicing?” Link looks away, doesn’t want to tell Sidon that he goes out to lakes and rivers whenever he can because he likes to remember how it felt to fight with him, likes to remember what the Domain feels like, it’s far too embarrassing. 

“Here and there.” He answers, truthfully but evasively. Sidon is still smiling, and he leads Link up the stairs and into the throne room. 

King Dorephan is an impressive presence. The whale-like Zora fills the entire throne room, but his presence has always felt comforting to Link. He’d reflected, after Ganon, about the old days, and had remembered more about the old king. They’d always had a rapport, and Link was glad he was finally able to remember it. He bows when he enters, and Sidon chuckles. 

“My my! Is that Link?” King Dorephan’s voice is booming, but it’s steady where Sidon’s is playful, and it comforts Link. Link straightens to find the king smiling. “It’s good to see you! When Sidon went running off to Shatterback I hoped it would be you!” It’s not easy to read the king’s lips, but Link makes do.

“I’m happy to see you, King Dorephan.” Link signs, truthfully. “I’m sorry about my detour, but Shatterback Point is too tempting.” The king’s laugh shakes the walls of the throne room.

“You always were a daredevil, my boy!” The king insists. “We’re happy to have you! We hope you’ll stay for a while!”

“I hope so.” Which is both entirely true and entirely false at the same time. “I’m here on business on behalf of Queen Zelda.” King Dorephan leaned forward at that, squinting down at Link, giving him his full attention. Link continued to explain. “The rebuilding of Hyrule continues to progress, but the Queen would like to seek the Zora’s guidance as we work to strengthen Hyrule’s defenses. The preservation of Zora’s Domain speaks to the resourcefulness and preparedness of you and your people, and Zelda would like me to report back on any advice and guidance you’d be willing to give.” Sharing this much information this quickly tires Link out, he wishes he could rest a bit. 

King Dorephan leans back, considering the Hylian with great interest. He looks honored, and proud. Link knows how to approach these things, honestly and flatteringly, and as to the point as possible. King Dorephan looks at his son, and they seem to exchange an entire conversation in mere glances. Finally, the king nods. 

“I would be honored to offer any wisdom I have to Queen Zelda and to Hyrule.” He remarks. He pauses, and Link smiles in the interim, his very best political smile which he wishes he didn’t have to use this often. “Link, my son Sidon will be taking my place as king one day.” Link flushes again, nodding. He knows this, has to continually remind himself of this. “I’d like it if he were the one who advised you in this matter, so that he may share what he knows and prepare himself for the leadership role he is soon to inherit.” Link’s eyes widen, but he can’t disagree, can’t do anything but nod.

“I’m sure together we can work this out!” Sidon says, his slightly pointed teeth glinting in the calming blue light. “I can’t wait to get started!” Link blinks, tries to regain his composure.

“Of course, King Dorephan. And if there is anything I can do to help the Domain while I remain here, please don’t hesitate to ask.” He offers, a standard offer for him whenever he stays in a new place, an offer he’s made to the king before now.

“Very generous and knightly as always, young Link.” Link wants to protest that he’s over 100, but thinks better of it. “Sidon, will you show our guest to his chamber? I’m certain he must be tired from his journey.” 

“Of course, father!” Sidon bounds toward Link, slipping an arm around his shoulders and steering him back out of the room.

They walk for a while along the quiet hallways of the Domain. The Zora, Link knows, usually sleep in their pools, but some prefer beds, and the Domain still has some rooms for Hylian guests as well. He’d explored well enough on his last visit here, leaving no stone unturned in an effort to memorize the place. He hadn’t accepted a room then, had chosen instead to stay in the inn. He thinks back to the water bed, remembers the way it cradled him, remembers how it rocked when he-

Sidon interrupts that dangerous train of thought. “I’m very glad we’ll have the chance of working together again, Link!” And Link feels like he means it, can’t see any trace of hesitation or regret in Sidon’s angular face. “I’ve...I’ve missed you, my friend.” Link really can’t bear this. He nods. 

“It’s my pleasure to be back here.” And he blushes again at his choice of expression. 

“I simply can’t wait to get started, and while you’re here I can really show you around, all of the places we couldn’t visit when Vah Ruta was malfunctioning, there really are some beautiful views around here, and some wonderful springs.” Great, Link thinks, sunny picnics with Prince Sidon. He’s not sure the butterflies in his stomach will be able to take it, but Sidon looks so hopeful, and Link can’t help but reply.

“I’d like that.” And Sidon looks so pleased he could burst.


End file.
